The Pianist
by Miss Written
Summary: Gaara has to find someone to play at his brothers party, but it wasn't going too well. He was about to give up hope when he herd beautiful piano music. Will he get more then a brilant performance, and what can a girl that plays the piano do? GaaraXSaku on


**Yo! This is a new fic I thought up. It's a oneshot. I know I should be working on my others, but I had to get this written before I forgot it. Its AU and OOC!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this would I really be writing my ideas in a 'Fan Fiction' I mean come on. Its called _FAN_ fiction for a reason. In short, I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

The Pianist

What can a girl that plays the piano do with her music? I'll tell you in this story…

* * *

A red head walked through the park and sighed. He hated his brother's parties, yet he had to partake in them. His Brother owned a big line of hotels called the Suna Suites and was having a party for his birthday. All these big business people would be there and he really didn't do well in that kind of crowd. Yet his sister had forced him to help out by having him try to find the music. Gaara looked all day, but no one seemed to have time to go to the party to perform. He sat on a park bench and sighed again. Just when he was about to give up hope he herd something. It was beautiful music he recognized as a piano. Turning his head slightly he saw a woman through an open window playing the piano.

He slightly widened his eyes. Her playing was as flawless as her complexion. She had pale skin that made her look like a porcelain doll. Her pink hair was in a messy bun with some stray hairs tickling her face. The window was large enough so he could see her hands. They moved so fast and with such precision that he could barely believe she was the one playing. He looked for a stereo or something else that could give off that beautiful sound, but only saw the movement of her hands. She rocked her body back and forth pushing on the pedal he guessed. That was it. He had found his music. He stood and walked to the apartment complex.

"Good afternoon sir, can I help you?" a woman at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I was wondering where the piano playing girl lived?" He asked with his normal emotionless face.

"Oh, you mean Sakura! We just love her being here. She is the only one allowed to play an instrument because she plays so beautifully." The woman rambled on while looking through a book. "Ah, here it is. Apartment number 156." Gaara nodded and walked toward the elevator. She was on the 4th floor. When the door opened he could hear her playing again. He stalked up to the room and knocked on the door. A bit disappointed when the music stopped he herd a click and the door opened. Now he got a full view of her. She was wearing short shorts and a white tank top. It was late so those were most likely her pajamas. She had a nice body with perfect curves. Her smile brightened the room.

"Hello. May I help you?" She asked. He nodded.

"I was wondering if you played at parties and such. I herd you in the park and thought you'd be perfect." She slightly blushed then nodded.

"Yes, parties are my specialty. Especially formal ones." She moved aside to let him in. He took in his surroundings. She had a small kitchen with a small table, the couch in the living room was angled to make room for the piano, which was a rather large baby grand. "Go ahead and sit. Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Water would be nice." Ha sat down. "I'm Gaara."

"Haruno Sakura. Just call me Sakura. No formalities necessary." He herd her yell from the kitchen. She came out with a glass of water for him and what looked like tea for her. He thanked her.

"Could you play something for me? I want to make sure." Gaara lied. He just wanted to hear more.

"Sure!" She happily jumped up and sauntered over to the Baby Grand. She started playing the song that is played at parties a lot. Gaara relished the sound. It sounded better closer. He glared when she stopped.

"How long have you been playing?" He asked.

"Well I'm 21 tomorrow so… 17 years. Since I was four." She smiled again. Gaara was beginning to love that smile.

"Your 21 tomorrow? My brother is too. Its his party I was wanting you to play at, but since its your birthday…" He was interrupted.

"No, no. I have nothing planned. I… don't have many friends, and the friends I do have are on vacation." The next smile was a sad one. He didn't like that one. "So I'd be glad to play at the party!"

"How much?" He asked. Money didn't really matter, but he wanted to know.

"I don't except payment until after the event. You get to pay me as much as you see fit based on my performance." She answered, going into business mode.

"Alright, the party is at the Suna Suites hotel not to far from here. My brother is Kankoro, the one who owns the whole string, so that's where the party is. It's a formal party, so wear a dress. He got up to leave and she showed him out. "Oh, and I'd like to see you in something Really nice." He winked and made her blush before she closed the door. Life was good.

* * *

The next night Sakura arrived an hour before to practice and get used to her surroundings. When she walked up Gaara almost had a nosebleed. She looked VERY nice. She wore a cocktail dress that went a few inched above her knees. The dress was a red halter that went low, but not to low. Kankoro did nosebleed. Gaara watched her as she practiced. Once again he was mesmerized. She made no flaw and her playing was echoing through the room. When the guests arrived she began playing the song she played for Gaara.

Gaara was very disappointed when he had to stop watching her to mingle. (Teminari forced him to)

Sakura was slightly disappointed when she didn't feel his gaze on her. He seemed really nice though she notices some people afraid of him. Why? She didn't know, but would ask later. She continued playing, not missing a note. She loved doing this. The playing was payment enough for her. She started to play a different song and people stopped talking and gathered around her. She was playing one of the most difficult Mozart's songs and making it look easy. She had memorized that one when she was 10 and it was her favorite.

Gaara took note at all the people gathering around the one he asked to play at the party. They gapped and swayed with way she played. Her body once again moved back and forth, a sign of her pushing the pedal. She finished the song and a round of applause came from the crowed. Kankoro went up to her and told her to take a break. She was about to protest, but he insisted. She nodded and walked out into the garden. After a while Gaara went out too. She noticed when he came out everyone else left. She looked at him and smiled, then turned her face to the sky.

"Aren't you going to leave like everyone else?" He asked. She shook her head.

"First of all I like you, you're nice. And second of all I don't judge people by how others act towards them." She sighed, looking at him. "Why don't you come sit with me?" She patted the seat next to her. Gaara was amazed. Never had anyone told them that they liked him. Not even his siblings. He sat down and tensed when she linked arms with him. "Why are they scarred of you anyways?" She closed her eyes and leaned against the strong arm intertwined with hers.

"I'm known for my bad temper. I once threw a guy threw a wall because he wouldn't leave my sister alone. I'm also known to be possessive and protective." Why was he telling her all this? This is the part where she gets up and leaves. He waited and waited, but she didn't make a move to leave. She finally spoke.

"I think those are good qualities, seeing how I have a bad temper too. I'm also a little possessive, but unless I'm mad I don't let it show." She sighed. This time going so far as to lean her head against Gaara's shoulder. This time he didn't tense, but relaxed. He put an arm around her waist hesitantly and his head rested on hers. They fell asleep like that. When they woke up the party was over and Teminari was giggling with Kankoro.

* * *

After that the two spent a lot of time together. After tow weeks of getting to know each other, Gaara finally asked her out. They dated for two and a half years before Gaara purposed. After the wedding Sakura asked Gaara a question.

"Gaara, what can a girl that plays the piano do with her music?" She asked. He looked down at his wife.

"What?"

"She can make people fall in love."

**

* * *

Hi! How'd ya'll like it? I play the piano and it was an idea I got while practicing. R&R! Toodles! NCB**


End file.
